hatenaillusionfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 001
Episode 1 is the first episode of the Hatena Illusion anime. Summary A brief flashback involving Kana as her persona Hatena, sees her mother the master thief Maeve off to steal her prize. The present-day, Kana enjoys breakfast with her family and is eagerly awaits meeting her old friend Makoto again after so long. Meanwhile, Makoto is lost and anxious about the approaching scheduled time he promised to meet with Kana. At that moment, Makoto runs into a sad little girl who lost her mother. To cheer her up, Makoto shows her a magic trick and the little girl's mother arrives. That evening, Makoto arrives at the Hoshisato Estate. There he is greeted by the head maid Emi and soon after the butler Jeaves. In the living room of the estate, Makoto and Kana finally reunite with each other. The reunion takes an awkward turn once Kana learns that Makoto is really a boy and not a girl, which prompts Mamoru, Kana's father to make an ostentatious appearance. After corroborating that Makoto is a boy, Mamoru accepts him as his apprentice. Kana voices her disdain over the fact, however, her father finalizes it as well as allows Makoto to stay in their estate. Mamoru then takes his leave as he has business overseas that will take a month. Kana's little sister Yumemi is introduced and in commemoration of their meeting, Makoto does a magic trick that makes Yumemi smile. Still brewing over Makoto being allowed to stay in the estate, Kana allows Makoto to stay until either of her parents give the ok for him to leave. Jeaves shows Makoto his attic room and Makoto cleans it up in a quick fashion gaining praise from the maid and butler. Immediately after Makoto breaks a trinket, he's forced to work at the estate as a Butler in training. Later, Makoto tries to take a bath but in the process runs into Kana who just finished hers. This encounter leads Kana to violently beat Makoto with her magic scarf. The following morning, Makoto is awoken by Emi and is given his butler uniform. Once he's changed into his uniform, Makoto is given a tour of the mansion and general tips to bear in mind. At the end of the tour of the mansion, Makoto is given a tour of the city by a recalcitrant Kana. Amid the tour, the two run into the little girl and her mother that Makoto helped the day prior. Returning to the estate, Yumemi invites Makoto to play video games with her sometime and she requests to see his wand. Examining the rod, Yumemi claims it smells like her mother. Makoto discloses that she repaired it once after he fended off a stray dog for Kana when they were kids. The wand turns out to be an artifact left by Maeve and Kana intends to steal it back. Appearances * Kana Hoshisato * Maeve Hoshisato * Mamoru Hoshisato * Yumemi Hoshisato * Shiranui Makoto * Ema Sakurai * Jeaves Wodehouse Notes & trivia Category:Episodes